


Нужен ли я тебе?

by Djei_Dark



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Вино ухмыльнулся, заметив, как пьяный Стейк смотрел на него. Он и сам чувствовал, как кипела кровь напарника, вот только не знал, что та ночь была лишь одной из многих, когда тот выйдет из его комнаты с царапинами на спине.
Relationships: Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Как только задание закончилось, появилось немного свободного времени, чтобы погулять по Светлому Королевству и его рынкам. Но Имбирный Пряник неожиданно вспылила, перебивая очередную перепалку своих друзей.  
— Да прекратите вы оба! Я устала после падших, а еще вы тут ругаетесь!  
Она снизила громкость своего голоса, потому что на нее обратили внимание, и кивком указала на такую же троицу у другого ларька с едой.  
— Почему вы не можете быть как они?  
Она развернулась на каблуках и широкими шагами направилась прочь от своих компаньонов. Красное Вино лишь бросил взгляд на незнакомцев и вздохнул, следуя за Пряником. А Стейк немного задержался, чтобы, сузив глаза, рассмотреть их. Двое высоких мужчин — один с огромным ножом за спиной и длинными волосами цвета сена держал за руку маленькую девочку, которая, стоило им со Стейком пересечься взглядом, спряталась за него, сильно сжав руку. Второй был в одежде монаха и с длинными белыми волосами. Они оба заметили, что девочка заволновалась, так что мужчина с ножом поднял ее на руки, и она прижалась к нему. Другой же мягко поцеловал ее в волосы и спросил о чем-то, на что она улыбнулась и ответила. Мужчина с ножом прыснул, но все же принял поцелуй от монаха, заставляя девочку рассмеяться.  
— Что опять не так? По мне все так же, — тихо пробубнил Стейк, догоняя своего напарника. — Двое мужчин пляшут под дудку малявки…  
— Если она тебя услышит, то обидится еще сильнее, — Красное Вино закатил глаза. — Извинился бы лучше, недотепа.  
— Кого ты назвал недотепой, пижон?!  
Красное Вино хотел что-то ответить на это, но вовремя притормозил, чтобы не врезаться в Имбирного Пряника, которая резко остановилась и развернулась к ним.  
— Почему вы постоянно ссоритесь? Ведете себя как маленькие дети, ей богу!  
— Принцесса, тебе же это вроде нравилось, — Красное Вино сильно ударил Стейка локтем под ребра, чтобы тот не сказал ничего лишнего.  
Рогатый с шипением потер ушибленный бок, но сигнал понял. Впрочем, как всегда, Красное Вино куда лучше понимал девушку и всегда именно он мирил их.  
— У меня было терпение до сегодня! А сегодня мало того, что задание кое-как выполнили, так еще эти ваши постоянные ссоры действуют на нервы, — девушка устало потерла глаза и вздохнула. — У вас же хорошие отношения…  
— У нас ужасные отношения!!!  
— Вот даже в унисон говорите, — Имбирный Пряник скрестила на своей груди руки и строго посмотрела на обоих мужчин. — Не говоря уже о том, что иногда вы выходите из комнаты друг друга только под утро.  
Оба мужчин закусили свои губы и отвели друг от друга взгляды.  
«Они действительно думали, что это незаметно?»  
— Ну?  
Мужчины молчали, и это выводило девушку из себя. Она бросила колкую фразу и ушла.  
— Может, нам действительно стоит быть как те парни? — тихо сказал Красное Вино и посмотрел пустым взглядом на удаляющуюся Имбирный Пряник.  
— Ты сможешь выдерживать все эти милости-пряности? — Стейк фыркнул и взглянул на своего компаньона.  
— Да, действительно.  
Вино поправил свои перчатки и улыбнулся ему, заставляя почувствовать плотный комок под грудью.  
— Не стоило нам это начинать.  
— Эй!  
Стейк нахмурился и нервно перехватил рукоятки своих мечей, не зная, к чему приведет его тугодумство и острый язык Красного Вина.  
Как обычно все началось с алкоголя после тяжелой битвы. Имбирный Пряник давно пошла спать, оставив мужчин наедине, а после очередной порции алкоголя Вино решил спросить, что же такого случилось во время битвы. Стейк вздохнул и начал рассказывать, что чувствовал, когда к серьезно раненому Вину направился один из падших. Рассказал, как у него закипела кровь и появилось второе дыхание, чтобы покромсать падшего на мелкие кусочки. Вино ухмыльнулся, заметив, как пьяный Стейк смотрел на него. Он и сам чувствовал, как кипела кровь напарника, вот только не знал, что та ночь была лишь одной из многих, когда тот выйдет из его комнаты с царапинами на спине.  
Вино давно признал, что кровь Стейка была самой обжигающей и желанной для него. Он любил, когда именно из-за него Стейк становился сильным, чтобы убить противника, любил, когда после такого мужчина заходил в его комнату и грубо прижимал его к кровати.  
Но они узнали, что иногда это работало и в другую сторону. Очень редко Духи Еды становились сильными ради друг друга. И это был не их случай.  
Вино помнил, как Имбирный пряник почти потеряла сознание на руках у Стейка и как кровь застелила уже его глаза. Его вино пронзило падших насквозь, лишая их жизни и падая к ногам Стейка. И он помнил тот холодный взгляд рогатого мужчины. Тому было все равно, как он расправился с падшими, Имбирный Пряник была спасена — вот что имело значение.  
И только в ту ночь, к внезапной радости Стейка, Вино пришел сам. И мужчина ничего не спрашивал, позволяя себе наслаждаться стонами любовника. И только под утро, когда Вино надевал свою рубашку, рогатый спросил:  
«Твоя магия усилилась из-за принцессы? Почему ты пришел?»  
Вино вздохнул и, вытащив свои волосы из-под воротника рубашки, небрежно ответил:  
«Я использовал тебя лишь как разрядку, ты же сам знаешь, что трудно сдерживать… это. Когда она отдохнет, я ее поведу по ее любимым местам»  
Впервые Стейка по-настоящему задели слова напарника. А ведь они уже многие столетия были вместе, прошли бок о бок тысячи битв, и сколько раз Стейк получал раны от Вина, а лишь одна фраза заставила его драться с ним вдвое сильнее.  
Вино устало сел в кресло и потер глаза. Не таких отношений ему со Стейком желала его Мастер, хотя и она считала, что они хорошо ладили. Мастер Стейка, которому он был так предан, и Кровавая Мэри тоже…  
Красное Вино зарычал и с силой сжал подлокотник, прикрывая рукой глаза.  
«Зачем я его вспомнил?!»  
Стейк не воспринимал Кровавую Мэри как угрозу и считал его выходки просто идиотизмом. Однако Вино они раздражали, особенно, когда Мэри говорил Стейку выбрать его вместо Красного Вина. Но больше всего его раздражало молчание Стейка в ответ на это…  
Внезапный стук в дверь прервал мысли мужчины. Он вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и сказал:  
— Войдите.  
Вот только вошла не прислуга гостиницы, а Стейк, держащий в руках вино.  
— Ты забыл, — рыцарь поставил бутылку на прикроватный столик.  
— Да, — Красное Вино удивленно захлопал глазами, наблюдая за посетителем. — Спасибо.  
— Спокойной ночи, — бросил Стейк, не оборачиваясь, и вышел из комнаты.  
Красное Вино отлично понимал Имбирного Пряника, а Стейк отлично знал привычки и поведение Красного Вина, но не подозревал, что тот кое-как сдержался и проглотил приглашение присоединиться.


	2. Chapter 2

Красное Вино снова заперся в своей комнате, а Стейк яростно бросил мечи в угол своей комнаты. Она пребывала в полнейшей разрухе под стать своему хозяину, возможно, сказался взрывной характер, а возможно это пренебрежительное отношение Вина к нему за последние недели.  
Самым ужасным было то, что они несколько дней назад оказались в критической ситуации. Снова Стейк почувствовал, как энергия Вина наполнила его и как появились силы для битвы. Но этого было недостаточно, так что Имбирный пряник получила серьезные ранения, и в бой вступил сам Красное Вино. И вот он уже несколько дней не общался со Стейком на равных.  
Пока рыцарь ходил кругами по своей комнате, пытаясь унять напряжение, смешанное с возбуждением, Имбирное Печение вошла в его комнату.  
— Стейк, что между вами произошло? — она облокотилась о дверь и ее духи-печеньки вылезли из волос, опасливо покосившись на хозяйку. — Вы необычно тихие в последнее время.  
— Да все, — начал было Стейк, но тут же был остановлен девушкой и ее хмурым взглядом. — Не знаю я…  
— Подумай в кои-то веки, — она вздохнула и нервно топнула ногой.  
— Не знаю я, принцесса, — и Стейк, скинув с себя плащ, сел на кровать. — Если бы я был настолько тупым, как вы считаете, я бы понял. Но я не знаю, принцесса. Действительно не знаю.  
— Разберись с этим, — огрызнулась Пряник и вышла из комнаты. — Вы мне нужны в своем обычном состоянии. Почему с вами столько проблем?  
Девушка, взмахнув косой, вышла из комнаты, оставив Стейка в одиночестве.  
«Да как нам вернуть нормальное состояние, когда кое-кто не хочет общаться?!»  
Когда он видел этот скользящий по его телу взгляд, и в следующую секунду Вино говорил что-нибудь колкое, и потом они уже вступали в очередную битву, которая приносила им реальные травмы.  
Стейк, лежа на кровати, взлохматил свои огненно-рыжие волосы и зарычал. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по «обычному» поведению своего друга. Все битвы сейчас проходили с каким-то… холодом. Вино не дрался в полную силу, лишь прикладывал необходимые усилия, будто сдерживаясь и не стараясь выиграть. Так было в самом начале их отношений.  
«Как я скучаю по нему…»  
Стейк закусил губу, вспоминая своего мастера и как они развлекали его и его жену. Он скучал по этому, а бесчисленные перепалки с Вином возвращали его в те времена. Казалось, что именно в такие моменты они были наиболее близки, а вот последствия рогатому не очень нравились.  
Мужчина поднял голову и посмотрел на свой пах.  
«Интересно, что бы подумал Мастер, если бы узнал об этом… Ох, лучше бы не узнавал. Так, надо успокоиться и пойти к Вину. Его поведение не может продолжаться вечно»  
И вот через пару часов, когда город погрузился во тьму и когда никого не было на улицах из-за опасности редких падших, Стейк, взяв бутылку виски и вина, постучался в дверь. Вино не был удивлен этому, но решил не открывать.  
— Вино, нам надо поговорить.  
Молчание выводило Стейка из себя, но, опасливо покосившись на пустой коридор, он только выдохнул.  
— Открой дверь, — тихо сказал он, не надеясь ни на что.  
Но, как ни странно, спустя где-то минуту, он услышал цокот каблуков пижона и щелчок замка. Проскочив в комнату, рыцарь снова закрыл дверь. Ему не хотелось, чтобы их кто-то прервал.  
— О, видимо, тебе это не нужно?  
Стейк подошел к столику, на котором уже стояло три бутылки вина. В том числе и та, которую рогатый принес неделю назад. Вино обошел кровать, снимая на ходу жилетку, и не ответил на вопрос. С того злосчастного дня ему в горло не лез никакой алкоголь, так что бутылки просто скапливались и только нервировали хозяина комнаты. Раздался стук двух бутылок о дерево столика.  
— Давай покончим с этим быстрее, — Вино закрыл глаза и, наклонившись к прикроватному столику, достал смазку.  
— Я пришел поговорить, а не удовлетворить твою похоть, — рыкнул Стейк и сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как его напарник начал расстегивать рубашку. — Что с тобой? На тебя это не похоже…  
— Мою похоть? А сам-то!  
Мужчина указал на пах Стейка, и тот отвел глаза и замолчал. Рыцарь уперся руками в столик и вздохнул. Он уже начинал закипать, а это делу явно не поможет…  
— А вот не надо было всю неделю закрываться у себя! — рявкнул рогатый и зарычал. — Ты же знаешь, как сложно сдерживать последствия!  
Не то, чтобы они были против. Но природная гордость и характер не давали это признать.  
— О, то есть я виноват? Ты сам используешь это! — Вино клацнул зубами и зло посмотрел на напарника.  
— Я это не контролирую! — Стейк подошел почти вплотную, заставляя Вино отступить на шаг назад. — И ты это прекрасно знаешь!  
Конечно, знал, а еще он знал, как сводила с ума бурлящая кровь воина, когда он использовал этот необычный симбиоз. Вино каждый раз чувствовал, как его присутствие разгоняло его кровь, как она становилась все горячее и как ненавистное пламя начинало быстрее кружиться на мечах Стейка. И как каждый раз пытался вывести его из себя, чтобы снова и снова это прочувствовать.  
«Это идиотская зависимость… Я держусь за него, как он за своего идиотского Мастера!»  
— Да ответь мне что-нибудь!  
Стейк положи руки на плечи притихшего и кусающего губы Вино, и тот тяжело вздохнул и впервые за неделю посмотрел в глаза напарника и друга.  
— Я скучаю по ней. Безумно… А все эти перепалки только и возвращают меня в те времена. Когда твой хозяин-идиот признался ей в любви, и они наконец-то зажили счастливо.  
— Я думал, будет что-то серьезное, — Стейк со стоном запустил руки в свои волосы и отпустил плечи друга. — И не называй моего Мастера идиотом.  
Вино закатил глаза. А кто еще мог вступить в фиктивный брак по любви и скрывать это несколько лет?  
— Каким у тебя был хозяин, о таком и говорю, — мужчина фыркнул и сложил руки на груди. — Ты сам от него недалеко ушел.  
— Эй! — Стейк клацнул зубами перед самым носом напарника. — Я хотя бы не ношусь со всякими побрякушками как сорока!  
Вино рассмеялся и ударил кулаком в грудь Стейка, тот расплылся в улыбке и положил руки на его талию. А остроухий не удержался и обнял рыцаря за шею.  
— Лучше? — Стейк кое-как переборол себя, чтобы не поцеловать Вино.  
— Да, — кивнул тот и уперся лбом в лоб партнера, почувствовав, как вошел в ауру адского пламени. Он с трудом вдохнул. — Через пару дней все будет в норме.  
— Если тебе станет от этого лучше, то я тоже скучаю по тем временам, — Стейк закрыл глаза, чувствуя слабый аромат винограда. — Особенно по тому, как ты шипел, выходя на солнце.  
— Мне до сих пор некомфортно, — Вино почувствовал, как у него начал дергаться глаз при воспоминании о том, как его взяли за ворот и вытащили на жаркое июльское солнце.  
— Если тебе лучше, — рыцарь, к удивлению, выпустил Вино из своих объятий и отошел к столику, чтобы взять бутылку виски. — Я пойду.  
— Подожди, ты держался все эти дни и…  
Вино почувствовал, как ему стало холодно, гораздо холоднее, чем до прихода Стейка.  
— Еще подожду, — хмыкнул Стейк и хотел взять бутылку. — Ты же терпеть не можешь, когда я нахожусь рядом.  
— Я вообще нужен тебе?!  
Вино тут же закрыл рот руками. Он сказал то же самое, что и его Мадам… Мастеру Стейка. Температура в комнате мгновенно поднялась на пару градусов, а в глазах Стейка заиграл огонь.  
— Нужен?! Ты издеваешься, да?!  
«Идиот!»  
Вино прикусил язык и отвел глаза, не отнимая рук от рта. Ему надо меньше болтать. Стейк в одно мгновение снова оказался рядом со своим напарником.  
— Что за идиотские вопросы, остроухий?! — Стейк не на шутку взбесился и схватил партнера за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. — Все эти годы я был рядом с тобой! Старался защитить тебя! А ты задаешь этот глупый вопрос?!  
— Да между нами только и есть, что битвы да секс с выпивкой! — зарычал Вино, сбрасывая со своего лица руку Стейка. — Если бы твой Мастер не сказал приглядывать за мной как цепной пес, ты бы смылся подальше от меня!  
— О! То есть только я следую последнему желанию своего Мастера? И только я ненавижу находиться рядом со своим напарником? Сам бы убежал от меня куда подальше, будь у тебя такая возможность!  
Они смотрели на друг друга с яростью. Как будто не было тех сотен лет, которые они были вместе. Как будто они действительно до глубины души ненавидели друг друга. Мужчины не знали, что сказать, и Стейк глубоко вздохнул.  
— Нужен. А я тебе?  
Вино ошарашено распахнул глаза и отступил на шаг. Он знал, что его напарник был тугодумом и не думал, прежде чем что-то сказать, и потом собирал шишки. Знал, что он всегда шел напролом.  
— Ты мне не веришь?  
Конечно, он не мог ему поверить. Он верил в мечту, что его чувства взаимны, и не позволял пробиться этим чувствам. Держался за них и держал их в себе.  
Стейк приблизился к Вину и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, мягко толкнул его на кровать.  
— Позволь показать тебе, насколько ты мне нужен.  
Стейк снял с себя жилетку и под ошарашенным взглядом Вина, который поднялся на локтях, расстегнул пряжку ремня, и штаны отправились на пол.  
— Ты же сам этого хотел. Почему же не раздеваешься?  
Когда Стейк опустился к Вину, провел рукой по его голой груди, расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы и спускаясь все ниже, он с придыханием закрыл глаза. Стейк глубоко поцеловал любовника, игнорируя нежности. Заставляя его глубоко дышать прямо в губы, выводя его из себя ласками возбужденного члена под тканью штанов.  
— Ты мне так и не ответил. Нужен ли я тебе?  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Вино и сглотнул слюну, набежавшую, когда рыжеволосый рыцарь расстегнул ширинку и залез руками в его штаны.  
Ласки стали гораздо грубее, захватывая ткань трусов, а губы Стейка аккуратно прикусывали мягкую кожу на шее.  
— Будешь упрямиться? — прошептал рыцарь в ухо Вину.  
Стейк спустился поцелуями к паху любовника и снял штаны, а после аккуратно наклонился, чтобы рога не задели его, и поцеловал возбужденный член под нижним бельем. Вино, давясь громкими стонами, глотал ртом воздух и закусил губу под выжидающим взглядом любовника, на что тот только ухмыльнулся. Не в первый раз Стейк сталкивался с гордостью Красного Вина. Тот не любил, когда мужчина его раздевал и когда их поцелуй прерывался.  
Стейк снял обувь и закинул ее под кровать, штаны и нижнее белье Вина присоединилось к одежде рогатого на полу.  
— Ну же.  
Рыцарь с удовольствием провел по оголенной коже, снимая белоснежную рубашку Вина и кинул ее на пол под его яростным взглядом. А потом без проблем переложил Вино на подушки.  
— Может, продолжишь быть послушным мальчиком и скажешь, что я нужен тебе?  
— Еще чего.  
И мужчина закусил губу, покрываясь мурашками от ласк. Стейк взял смазку и обильно полил свои пальцы, но тут же злорадно ухмыльнулся, заметив, как резко дернулся член Вина.  
— Посмотрим, кто из нас более терпеливый, — рыцарь нагнулся к уху Вина и хрипло сказал: — Я не войду в тебя, пока ты это не скажешь.  
Вино широко распахнул глаза и выгнулся дугой, прижавшись грудью к Стейку и обнимая его за плечи. Рыжеволосый мужчина специально не приносил удовольствие любовнику. Не задевал чувствительные точки, только механически растягивал плотное кольцо мышц и делал ровно противоположное тому, что приносило удовольствие Вину.  
Вино же тяжело дышал и смотрел в красные глаза напарника. И в них не отражалось ничего, кроме желания, горячего, как июльское солнце… под которое хочется выйти. Пальцы уже входили без проблем, скользили внутри Вина, и тогда он решил обнять Стейка за шею и потереться виском о шершавые рога.  
— Нужен.  
Стейк резко вытащил пальцы и уперся руками в спинку кровати. Эта фраза лишила его воздуха в легких, заставила голову гудеть, как после большой дозы алкоголя. Зарычав, он с силой провел руками по бокам Вина, оставляя мокрые от смазки следы. Любовник оставил несколько быстрых поцелуев на его шее, от удовольствия прикрыв глаза, и зарылся пальцами в жесткие волосы. Никогда еще кровь Стейка не была такой горячей… И никогда Вино не чувствовал такого желания, как сейчас.  
Стон сорвался с губ мечника, и он оставил на спине Стейка ярко-красные полосы, из которых выступили капельки крови, и ее запах окончательно свел с ума Вино. Стейк вошел слишком плавно, и это лишило мужчин последних мыслей.  
Рыжий сглотнул и, перехватив Вино за бедра, начал медленно двигаться.  
— Боже, ты можешь быстрее? Или силы закончились? — Вино попытался скрыть свое смущение за наигранно-язвительной фразой.  
— Кто бы говорил, сам красный как помидор, — Стейк коснулся губами губ Вина. — И мокрый…  
Вино зарычал и сжал плечи Стейка. Он не мог оторвать глаз от пульсирующей шеи любовника. Он так хотел впиться в нее зубами и почувствовать сладковатый привкус металла…  
— Хочешь чего-то определенного?  
Стейк медленно моргнул и и провел пальцами по скуле Вина. Тот с удовольствием потерся о них щекой. Рыцарь знал об увлечении Вина.  
— Давно хочу…  
Стейк вошел до конца, с удовольствием отмечая, как часто задышал Вино, и подставил свою шею. Тяжело дыша, Вино коснулся губами шеи любовника и бросил быстрый взгляд на напряженного зажмурившегося Стейка.  
Вино постарался сделать укус как можно менее болезненным, но Стейк все равно утробно зарычал от боли и с силой сжал ягодицы партнера. Вино же застонал от удовольствия и начал жадно слизывать маленькие капельки крови со следов от зубов. Мечник откинулся на подушки и тяжело задышал, это было для него слишком. Давняя мечта исполнилось, и это превзошло все его ожидания. Он с жадностью облизал губы, на которых еще остались небольшие следы чужой крови, и обхватил подушку под головой.  
— Какая она теплая…  
Он двинул бедрами, чувствуя, как член Стейка внутри него подрагивал, и довольно улыбнулся. Рыцарь шумно выдохнул и посмотрел на низ живота Вина. Его член был мокрым от выступившей смазки.  
— Черт, да если бы я знал, что тебя это так заведет, давно бы дал себя укусить, — прошипел он — укус будет болеть при каждом движении головы.  
Вино протяжно застонал — у него закончились силы. Послевкусие опьяняло его, заставляло извиваться и просить большего.  
Стейк отдышался, если можно было так сказать видя возбужденного Вина, который с трудом мог открыть глаза, и начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Стало безумно жарко, по его спине градом катился пот, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Кожа, казалось, при каждом прикосновении становилась все более липкой от пота. От сильных глубоких толчков Вино уже забыл, как дышать, жадно глотая воздух и наблюдая, как Стейк раз за разом входил в него и как напрягались его мышцы. И в какой-то момент он понял, что воздуха уже не хватало, в голове зашумело и тело горело настолько, что руки Стейка казались холодными.  
Вино всем телом инстинктивно прижался к Стейку, обнял его за плечи и сладко застонал ему в ухо, покрывая их животы спермой, тут же смешавшейся с потом. Стейк все еще двигался внутри Вина, заставляя его сорвать голос от стонов.  
И вот когда Вино уже почувствовал, как начал медленно проваливаться в забытье, Стейк вытащил член и начал дрочить себе, глубоко целуя любовника. Он не прекращали поцелуй, даже когда кончил себе в руку и протяжно выдохнул.  
Рыцарь лег на подушки рядом и тяжело вздохнул. Усталость сейчас не могла сравниться с усталостью после тренировок — тело приятно горело, и даже укус на шее не мешал получать удовольствие от наконец-то расслабившихся мышц.  
— Ужасно пахнешь, — Вино перевернулся на бок и уткнулся носом в плечо любовника, но, растянувшись в хитрой ухмылке, все же поднял на него глаза.  
— Не хуже, чем ты, когда падший закинул тебя в свинарник, — рогатый ухмыльнулся и почесал место укуса на шее. — А я думал, у тебя только язык острый.  
— Дай посмотреть.  
Вино приподнялся на руках и навис над Стейком. В месте укуса уже начал наливаться синяк, и Вино недовольно цокнул.  
— Тебе придется носить высокий воротник, — мечник провел пальцами по следам от зубов. — Либо объяснить принцессе, откуда у тебя эти следы.  
Мужчина вздохнул, не удержав грустный взгляд.  
— Если ты так расстраиваешься из-за объяснений Прянику, то мы можем и не говорить, — Стейк нахмурился и положил руку Вину на поясницу.  
— Нет, за это я не беспокоюсь, — тот фыркнул и провел носом по линии челюсти Стейка. — Я боюсь стать как Мэри.  
— Пф! Ха-ха! Ты серьезно?!  
Внезапный смех Стейка ошарашил Вино и заставил его удивленно хлопать глазами, глядя на своего возлюбленного.  
— Этот шут гороховый убивает людей, а ты лишь укусил меня до крови! В каком месте вы похожи? — Стейк зарылся свободной рукой в свои волосы, убирая налипшие пряди со лба.  
— Он убивает их ради тебя! Он одержим тобой и твоей кровью, — Вино оскалился. — Постоянно хочет, чтобы ты выбрал его…  
— И из чьей постели я выхожу уже которую сотню лет?  
Нежный взгляд уставшего Стейка заставил сердце Вина затрепетать.  
— Не уходи сегодня.  
— А что принцесса скажет?  
— Ты же знаешь, как ей насрать, что между нами происходит.  
Вино устроился удобнее рядом со Стейком, приговаривая, что его тело было твердым словно камень. Стейк же не остался в долгу, накрыв их одеялом, и ответил, что хотя бы он выглядел как мужчина, чего не сказать о мечнике.


	3. Chapter 3

Вино смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Стейку, одетому в костюм от мисс Гиа. Уже который год он разносил девушкам розы и шоколад. Уже который год рыцарь ненавидел праздник Влюбленных, заставлявший его надевать белое и непрактичное пальто, выделявшее его из толпы…  
«Хотя как будто рога и крутой нрав его не выделяют»  
У самого Вина впереди было только составление букетов из ярко-красных роз и маршрута его напарника по городу. Его грела мысль, что вечером Стейк будет с ним. Как и все вечера до этого.  
— Вино! — Имбирный Пряник залетела в гостиницу и сложила перед ним пачку бумаги с адресами девушек, которые хотели, чтобы к ним пришел Стейк. — У нас еще клиенты!  
— Если их больше трех, то бегом за розами, принцесса, они у нас кончаются, — Вино ухмыльнулся и поправил лепестки розы в только что собранном букете.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату поздним вечером, Стейк со злостью кинул пальто на кресло. Он устал ходить по городу и отбиваться от приглашений девушек на чай. Пожалуй, он ненавидел все этом празднике, начиная от шоколада и заканчивая идиотскими правилами по этикету в этот день.  
Дверь открылась, и Вино тенью проскочил в комнату. Стейк хотел что-то сказать, но мечник приставил палец к губам и на ощупь закрыл дверь. В полной темноте Стейк заметил, как он снял свой пиджак и бросил его к пальто на кресло. Потом последовал легкий толчок в грудь, и рыцарь сел на край кровати.  
— Стейк! Вино! Вы где, черт вас дери?!  
Стейк даже не обратил внимание на Имбирного пряника, потому что он безотрывно смотрел на Вино. Мечник сел на его колени и развязал ленту в своих волосах, и длинные пряди нарушили белизну его сорочки. Он ухмыльнулся, видя расфокусированный взгляд любовника, и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его, но в последний момент замер буквально у самых его губ и начал расстегивать его жилет.  
Руки рыцаря скользнули по бедрам Вина, заставляя обжечь дыханием его губы, и сжали ягодицы. Вино же облизал губы, внезапно ставшие сухими, и наконец глубоко поцеловал партнера.


End file.
